blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Winterwhisper
Appearance Winterwhisper is a tall, fluffy white tom with black blotches, a black tail, and a black face spot covering one eye and ear. He has big, dark green eyes, and a long, plumy tail. Personality When Winterwhisper first joined the Blog, he was very shy and nice and innocent. Over time, especially after being chosen as the Medicine Cat Apprentice, he became louder and more flamboyant. He was sassy and snarky and just a generally big personality. That phase lasted a few years, and got him involved in some drama. He never consciously meant to be obnoxious or conceited, but it often came across that way. Eventually, around 2017-2018, he mellowed out a bit as he aged. He still had some signature sass, but was a lot more empathetic for people and let them talk. Now, Winterwhisper tries to be a lot kinder and calmer. He will always have a tinge of snark, but it is a lot more manageable. After becoming a moderator on the wiki and eventually the Blog, he realized there was a certain professionalism needed to be successful. Winterwhisper will always be dramatic and loud and full of attitude, but he strives to mix some kindness and care in too. On The Blog Winterwhisper joined BlogClan on July 10, 2015, and has been active ever since. He was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice by Kat in the 2015 election. He continued in the position until the 2017 elections, where Flowerstream and Birchfoot got inaugurated in October. He did run in the 2017 elections. He has an introduction on the New Member's Page. Winterwhisper tries to participates in most Gatherings, but often struggles to because of timezones. He loves the game Name That Apprentice, and the third round solely. He has judged a few rounds of it in the past, whenever Iceflower needed help. His former mentor was Kat, as mentioned, but before that, Heart That Shine's Like a Hobbit's. When Winterwhisper switched over to Kat's medicine cat apprentice, Hobbitheart then took Stormy Sea, Kat's old apprentice, as her own. They flip-flopped. Now, Winterwhisper is a senior warrior and the mentor of Bluebellpaw. He used to mentor Lupinetail and Willowrain. Throughout his blog years, he made friends with Flowerstream, Iceflower, Emberdawn, Goldenfawn, Wavesplash, Birchfoot, Fernfall, Cypresswind, Maplesky, Sundance, Lilyshine, Streampaw, Snowpuff, and others. He gets along pretty well with everybody. Winterwhisper liked changing his name for holidays and rogue name or Tribe name weeks, when those happened. In gatherings, he was formerly a Time-Travelling Otter, then a Relatively Excitable Stoat, but is now on StarClan's side. He enjoys talking on the live chat, but always leaves without any confirmation. Winterwhisper became a member of BlogTeam, the BlogClanner in the Spotlight Editor, on April 12, 2019, along with seven other candidates. He now moderates comments and live chat, writes BITS posts, and followers general matters of the Blog. On The Wiki Winterwhisper is quite active on the wiki, often so more than BlogClan. He wants to be in the top three for badges on the wiki, and edits lots to get there. He is currently fourth. He manages most of the categories and tracks members' edits, along with Goldenfawn. He currently has edits on the wiki. Winterwhisper runs the News section on the main page of the wiki, and formerly the Featured Fanfics section, which is now gone. He and Emberdawn redid and organized the forums together. He helps moderate the both roleplays and id active in both. He was a content, chat, and discussions moderator on the wiki, before becoming an administrator on April 25, 2019. He always tries to do or learn new things. He discovered coding, thanks to the talents of Willowlight and Foxstep, and practices it every once in a while. Mostly on this very page. He usually codes all of his pages, some in similar styles to another. Winterwhisper can also be found on the BlogClan Discord, and is sometimes around the Warriors Wiki, where he used to be a chat moderator. Roleplay Winterwhisper enjoys roleplaying, and is an active member. Fading Futures For Fading Futures (the first main roleplay of the wiki) Winterwhisper was the third person, after Flameshine and Flowerstream, to make a character and join. He is the main manager of the roleplay allegiances, with Emberdawn, Iceflower, Juniperpool, and Flowerpetal helping. He created the roleplay rules, and also helps edit and accept character forms on the signups page, along with Jetclaw and a few others. His favourite roleplays are the Twolegplace, Dusk Syndicate, and BlogClan. He isn't active with the Tribe, StarClan, The Other Mountains, or the Dark Forest, for no specific reason. He has many plot lines and characters that are connected, a few of which have ships with characters from other roleplayers. He likes to always make sub-plotsm and keeps his characters for a long time. Here is a list of Winterwhisper's current characters: *Twigstar (BC) *Sagestep (BC) *Webshine (BC) *Winterwhisper (BC) *Houndblaze (BC) *Shine (DS) *Spirit (DS) *Lavenderbrook (MC) *Rowanhawk (MC) *Indigo (TP) *Lava (TP) *Skylla (OTT) *Fawnsong (DF) Northern Stars Winterwhisper is an administrator and activity check manager for the Northern Stars roleplay. He is an active roleplayer, and was a part of the creation of it. He helps with decisions whenever he can. He aided in the migration to Discord. Here is a list of Winterwhisper's current characters: *River Blossom (FA) *Isle-Drift (SS) *Cardinal That Sings Softly (TOWP) Trailing Stars Winterwhisper has been in at least two chapters of Trailing Stars so far. He was mentioned in Chapter 19 by Geckopaw, and chapter 17 by Meadowpaw. He was also mentioned here and there in other chapters. He was shipped with his former ship partner, Maplesky, though that sunk. Winterwhisper wrote Chapter 23, where he tied up loose ends with Maplesky and helped a patrol capture the badger. Sorrelstream edited his chapter. He loved writing it, and would like to do more, or maybe try editing. He think everyone should take the chance to write, if offered. He is not involved with the Trailing Stars Graphic Novel project, but majorly supports it! Polls This is Winterwhisper's poll area. He updates it every few months. Feel free to give him suggestions, or encourage him to change it if it's getting old. Happy voting! Poll #1: Are you excited for Elections??? Yes, totally! Somewhat No Poll #2: Are you voting in the Elections? Yes No Only for Medicine Cat Only for Deputy Only for one person Fanfiction Winterwhisper used to be a very avid and regular fanfiction writer. He now makes them every once in a while, when interested. He has many fanfictions, most inspired by his dear friend and fantastic writer Cypresswind. He draws other inspiration from different sources, such as poetry or young adult books. Most of his stories expand on themes like love and heartbreak, violence, shadows, seasons, weather, and character struggle. They usually have shocking twists. Oddly, he almost never reads other fanfiction. He writes it, but hates reading it. His Warriors fanfictions are: Completed: * Light Fading (Chapters 27/27; Collaboration) * The Living Dead (Chapters 14/14) * The ThunderClan Eight (Chapters 8/8) * The Hidden Army (Chapters 10/10; Collaboration) In Progress: One-Shots: * Like, Lust, Love *How Far I Have Fallen * Ambition * The Queen Of All Corruption * You: The Inescapable World * Green Ghosts * My Seasonal Romance, Advanced *The Skies That Seize Us *Eclipses, Pain *Pine Needles Trivia *Winterwhisper is currently ranked 4th on the wiki! *This page is ranked #1 for most categories. *His one fanfiction page, The ThunderClan Eight, is in the top five longest pages, and his other co-written fanfiction, The Hidden Army, is in the top ten longest. *Winterwhisper was chosen as medicine cat apprentice (MCA) on Nov. 2, 2015. He was a candidate, and Kat chose Winterwhisper in the end, after consulting the BlogTeam. He took over the role, succeeding Silverwind, who became inactive. Kat announced he was her apprentice in live chat, and he was so excited and freaked out that he forgot people who congratulated him, and his mind blew. *He became a chat moderator on the Warriors Wiki on December 26, 2018. He stepped down a few months later, in June 2019. *Winterwhisper was made a wiki live chat mod on July 10, 2016, the day of his one-year clanniversary. He is the first and only male chat moderator, first and only male content moderator, and so on. He was made a content moderator on October 17, 2016. He was made a discussions moderator on January 11, 2017. He became a Senior Warrior on March 5, 2018. *His first collaboration was with Snakepaw, writing Light Fading. A sequel, Darkness Ascending, was planned and partially written, but abandoned and given up on after inactivity. Shortly after, his collaboration with Cypresswind, Aspenflame, Moonpaw and Hobbitheart happened, but that was cancelled too. *List of Winterwhisper's ships: *Winterfall (Winter X Fernfall: Sunken. First ship.) *Rinter (Winter X RaggedOak: Sunken, Reactivated, Sunken) *Minter (Winter X Maplesky: Sunken) *Wist (Winter X Mistpaw: Sunken) *Wowl (Winter X Owlwater: Sunken) *Cynter (Winter X Cypresswind: Sunken) *Winterwave (Winter X Wavesplash: Sunken) *Strinter (Winter X Streampaw: Sunken) *Wilwin (Winter X Willowlight: Sunken) *Steppinter (Winter X Foxstep: Sunken) *Wicy (Winter X Iceflower: Longest Running Ship; Sunken April 18/17) *Winterwhisper has 2 phobias. They are: *'Major:' *Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) *'Minor:' *Astraphobia (Fear of Thunder) *His favorite sport is volleyball and his favorite hobbies are reading, writing, watching television, going on the internet, playing with cats, and relaxing. *His favorite color is orange! *He lives in Canada. Winterwhisper has a huge interest in Europe, and is visiting the continent in 2020. He would like to explore the USA, and maybe toher parts of the world too. *Some of his biggest fandoms on the screen are: Star Wars, Orange is the New Black, Empire, Wentworth, How To Get Away With Murder, The 100, Schitt's Creek, Grace & Frankie, and so many more. His favourite TV show of all time is Big Little Lies. *His favorite animals are cats and foxes. He also loves birds. *His least favorite animals are snakes, and all reptiles/amphibians in general. He’s also not a fan of dogs, and used to be afraid of them. *He is a loner outside of school, but very social during school. He has a habit of wandering around the school and finding people to talk to...during class. He oddly gets along well with elder people, but often cannot stand young kids or teenagers. He is slightly afraid of people his own age. He does not like large crowds and busy places. He is socially anxious and has anxiety in general. *Besides Warriors, Winterwhisper loves and mainly reads Young Adult books. *Some of his favorite solo YA books are A Very Large Expanse of Sea, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Salt to The Sea, We Were Liars, The Hate U Give, We Are The Ants, and One of Us is Lying. Gallery Foxy.jpeg Image-1463206187.jpeg Frombirch.jpg|By Birch Image-1463285727.jpeg Orange.png Sketch-1479498711018.png|Made With App by Ice FromKat.jpeg|By Kat Winter_Warrior_Cats_OC_art_request.png|By Moonstripe Winterwhispergift.png|By Snowpuff FromIce2.jpeg|By Ice winterwhisper-pixilart.png|By Clo Category:Tom Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chatmod Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay Category:High Positions Category:Shipped Category:Discussions Moderator Category:Content Moderator Category:StarClan Category:Senior Warrior Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Bookish Birds Category:BlogTeam Member Category:BlogClanner in the Spotlight Editor Category:Wiki Administrator